Undead War
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: A team of worms is searching for a missing team. What they find is far more horrible than they can ever imagine. Full OC. T just to be safe.


**A/N : This is probably the first fandom about Worms ever existed. I don't know if I put this on the right category. Just tell me if I should move this to somewhere else.**

**Since in Worms we make our own teams, almost the characters in here are Ocs. NOTE : This is not the names I put on my own teams. I made them up as I write this fic.**

**Edited : Due to the request from one of my reviewers, I'm making another story about the beginning of U.W.R. Of course I know no one requested another story, but I think I need to make one.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Worms games.**

**Claimer : I own the characters, except Prof. Worminkle from Worms 4 Mayhem.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 : Undead.

In the middle of the night, stood 6 small figures on the ground. Those figures were worms, wearing gray helmet, gloves, and wielding weapons. Some of those worms had scared feelings shown on their face.

Their surrounding was dark and foggy. It was almost impossible for them to move without hitting something accidentally. Also, it was scary and creepy. The morale of the team was already sinking the first time they got there.

"Leader, let's go back." Said one of the worms to the leader of the team. "It's really scary."

"General wants us to find out what causes Fiery Team missing. We can't just turn back without any good excuses." Said the Leader.

The scared worm didn't say anything after that. He knew that the General was the cruelest Worm ever existed in the army. Trying to make him angry, it'll be the last thing you ever do, and you'll regret it for the rest of your life.

Jeff was also as scared as his troopers. But being a leader, he had big responsibilities, and he hated disobeying orders. He remembered his days back in Worminkle University. He was always taught to obey every single order his superiors gave. One day, he failed to comply, and to say that the punishment had traumatized Jeff a lot would be an understatement. They dropped him to the sea, and took him back in the next day. Worms can't swim. Drowned in water means death for them. It was pure miracle that Jeff was able to survive that day.

Luckily for the rest of his team, none of them had ever gone to the Worminkle university, except for the co-leader and his best friend, Marcus. Marcus also suffered the same fate. The only difference was, Marcus was found being chased by a shark, which was shot by a sniper rifle from the worms who rescued him. Jeff still wondered, why he was selected as leader, and Marcus as co-leader. Shouldn't it be the other way around?

The other worms were from many different places. Some of them didn't even study in any worm universities. That's why Jeff's team was called the United Worm Regiment, or to be short, U.W.R.

Suddenly, there was a groan. It sounded like a worm being tormented by something. "You hear that Leader?" said one of the worms behind Jeff, who happened to be Alexei, the pro Darksider of the team.

Suddenly, there was a figure of a worm crawling on the ground. Jeff pointed his Uzi at the worm. As the said worm was getting close, he saw that the worm was wearing a cap, with a blazing fire on it. It was one of the Fiery Team troopers!

Jeff soon moved to the crawling worm. As he got really close, a bite marks was visible on the worm's neck. "Hey, little guy! What happened to you!" asked Jeff worriedly.

"Undeads… There were so… many of them…"

"Undeads? What happened to the rest of the team?"

"Turned… "

"Turned? Turned into what?"

"I don't have much time!" Suddenly the worm shouted. "A vampire worm… just bit me… when I… tried to escape. I… I don't… know how much longer I… can…" the worm gasped. A pair of fangs appeared on his mouth. His eyes were flashing in red color.

"LEADER!" shouted the regiment.

Jeff was able to escape before anything happened. The Fiery trooper leaped onto him, but soon, Jeff fired his Uzi on him.

The vampire trooper growled, but not even a scratch was visible. Marcus then drunk the Fast potion and pulled out a Battle Axe, complete with a Viking helmet, then he dashed to the trooper. With a swing of his Axe, the vampire worm's head was sunk on the ground. "Hellfire! Burn him to dust."

Hellfire moved forward with a flame thrower in hand and burned the worm into ashes. "Phew, that was a close one." Said Jeff.

"Er… guys?" said Marcus. Everyone turned to where he was pointing, to see 5 Fiery troopers creeping toward them. Their skins were pale, and their eyes were white. They moaned toward the U.W.R.

"Turned into zombies, eh?" commented Jeff, "Well, let's just get this over with." He pulled out another Uzi and pointed his guns to the zombified trooper.

**

* * *

**

A/N : Hope you like it. Review please!


End file.
